owarinoseraphfandomcom-20200222-history
Seraph of the End (Anime)
| original_run = Cour 1: April 4 — June 20, 2015 Cour 2: October 10 — December 26, 2015 | episodes = 24 (12 in each Cour + 1 OVA)}} is the anime adaptation of the manga of the same name by Takaya Kagami and Yamato Yamamoto. It was announced on August 28th of 2014. The anime ran in two split cours (quarters of the year) with 12 episodes each: from April to June and then from October to December. The script for episodes 13-24 diverged from the manga and were written under Takaya Kagami's supervision. Funimation dubbed the anime in English and streamed it every Wednesday at 8:30 p.m. EDT on its "Dubble Talk" streaming block on the Funimation website for all-access pass subscribers. The anime was added onto Netflix UK on January 30, 2018. Plot Years ago, a lethal virus spread across the world, wiping out most of humanity and allowing vampires to enslave the human race. From there, Yūichirō Hyakuya and his fellow orphans at the Hyakuya orphanage are treated as livestock, only being allowed to live for their blood. Desperate for freedom, Yūichirō and his best friend Mikaela hatch a plan to escape with their family to the outside world, hopefully free from vampires—only for their attempts to end in tragedy. As the only one to make it out alive, Yūichirō allies himself with the Japanese Imperial Demon Army — Japan's only hope against the vampires — in order to avenge his fallen friends. Cast and Characters Main * Yūichirō Hyakuya (CV: Miyu Irino / Micah Solusod) * Mikaela Hyakuya (CV: Kenshō Ono / Justin Briner) Secondary * Guren Ichinose (CV: Yūichi Nakamura / Dave Trosko) * Shinoa Hīragi (CV: Saori Hayami / Felecia Angelle) * Yoichi Saotome (CV: Nobuhiko Okamoto / Chris Burnett) * Shihō Kimizuki (CV: Kaito Ishikawa / Ian Sinclair) * Mitsuba Sangū (CV: Yuka Iguchi / Alex Moore) * Asuramaru (CV: Hibiku Yamamura / Collen Clinkenbeard) * Kureto Hīragi (CV: Tomoaki Maeno / Garret Storms) * Aoi Sangū (CV: Ayako Kawasumi / Sarah Wiedenheft) * Shinya Hīragi (CV: Tatsuhisa Suzuki / Jerry Jewell) * Sayuri Hanayori (CV: Atsumi Tanezaki / Skyler McIntosh) * Shigure Yukimi (CV: Yui Ishikawa / Mallorie Rodak) * Norito Goshi (CV: Daisuke Ono / Duncan Brannan) * Mito Jūjō (CV: Yū Shimamura / Trina Nishimura) * Makoto Narumi (CV: Yoshimasa Hosoya / Ricco Fajardo) * Shūsaku Iwasaki (CV: Daisuke Hirakawa / Josh Grelle) * Rika Inoue (CV: Kaori Ishihara / Morgan Garrett) * Yayoi Endō (CV: Emiri Katō / Tabitha Ray) * Tarō Kagiyama (CV: Takanori Hoshino / Chris Guerrero) * Ferid Bathory (CV: Takahiro Sakurai / Eric Vale) * Krul Tepes (CV: Aoi Yūki / Monica Rial) * Crowley Eusford (CV: Kenichi Suzumura / Austin Tindle) * Chess Belle (CV: Nozomi Furuki / Lauren Allison) * Horn Skuld (CV: Yōko Hikasa / Mikaela Krantz) * Lacus Welt (CV: Takuma Nagatsuka / Aaron Roberts) * René Simm (CV: Yūichirō Umehara / Alex Organ) Minor * Tenri Hīragi (CV: Keiji Fujiwara / Christopher Sabat) * Seishirō Hīragi (CV: Hiroyuki Yoshino / Justin Cook) * Mahiru-no-Yo (CV: Aya Endō / Alexis Tipton) * Satoshi Yamanaka (CV: Yoshihito Sasaki / Seth Magill) * Shishido (CV: Keisuke Hamaoka / Dallas Reid) * Yūji (CV: Shōya Chiba / Clifford Chapin) Episodes The first half of the anime aired from April 4 to June 20, 2015, in a total of twelve episodes. Cour 1's opening theme was "X.U." by SawanoHiroyukinZk:Gemie, and the ending theme was "scaPEGoat" by SawanoHiroyukinZk:Yosh. A screening of the first three episodes in Marunouchi, Tokyo was held on March 15, 2015. To commemorate the manga's overall success in Jump SQ, the first cour was released for free viewing on Japanese YouTube channels ''Bonbon TV and Kids Bonbon from August 16 to September 15, 2019. The second half, titled as , aired from October 10 to December 26, 2015, in twelve episodes. For the second cour, the opening theme was "Two souls -toward the truth-" performed by fripSide and ending theme was "Orarion" by Nagi Yanagi. Other Staff *'Original Story:' Takaya Kagami *'Original Art:' Yamato Yamamoto *'Original Storyboards:' Daisuke Furuya (Shueisha Jump SQ. comic series) *'Series Structure/Screenplay:' Hiroshi Seko *'Deputy Director:' Masashi Koizuka *'Character Design:' Satoshi Kadowaki *'Visual Development Art: Hiroki Shinagawa *'''Music Producer: Hiroyuki Sawano *'Music Production:' Yasushi Horiguchi (Legendoor) *'Sound Director:' Yota Tsuruoka *'Sound Production:' Rakuonsha *'Sub Character and Prop Design:' Takuma Ebisu *'Chief Animation Directors:' Satoshi Kadowaki, Ayumi Yamada *'Main Animators:' Megumi Tomita, Miho kato, Yuka Sugizaki, Takuma Ebisu *'Color Design:' Fumiko Numahata *'Art Director:' Seiko Yoshioka *'Art Design:' Kazushi Fujii *'Background Art:' Studio Pablo *'Director of Photography:' Yasuhiro Akamatsu *'3D Director:' Tsukasa Saito *'2D Works:' Hirofumi Araki *'Editor:' Masaki Utsunomiya *'Animation Produced By:' WIT STUDIO English Staff * ADR Director: Jerry Jewell * Assisstant ADR Director: Josh Grelle * Lead Engineer: Stephen Hoff * Assistant ADR Engineer: Gregory Taylor References }} External Links *Official Anime Website *Official Twitter Page Navigation Category:Media Category:Anime